


Not as Easy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, In which Edith isn't given up so easily, MJ is a bad ass, Peter is a hormonal teenage mess, but dang, seeing him wearing those glasses?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Seeing Quentin wearing Tony's glasses? It's too much for Peter and he can't just give up the glasses...it's all he has left of Mr. Stark. Unfortunately for Peter not everything is as it seems and his friends soon become his only hope.





	1. The Hard Way

"I...I....I don't think I can..." Peter said as Quentin raised an eyebrow, still wearing the glasses.

"But didn't you just say-"

"I know, but seeing you? Wearing them? I know I'm not ready...Hell I'm almost definitely not the next Tony Stark...but he left them. To me. I can't give EDITH to you." The older man stared at the sixteen year old with a look Peter couldn't identify. "Could you give them back?" Quentin sighed as he stood up. For a moment Peter could've swore he saw the man's suit glitch.

"Oh Peter, silly, gullible little Peter, this would've been so much easier if you just gave us EDITH." Peter could feel his nerves standing on edge as his neck tingled before something small buried itself in his neck. His widened when he saw the small dart sticking out and his head rushed as he stumbled around. Trying to hold onto edge of the counter, he fell down anyway. "Swiped a couple from Fury without him even noticing. Some spy master."

"Whugh...?" Peter barely managed to slur as his vision grew dark. The feeling of another dart burying itself in his back made a new wave of tiredness sweep over him.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way," was the last thing Peter heard before everything went black.

~~

"Hey has anyone seen Penis Parker?" Flash asked as the group arrived back in the hotel.

"He disappeared again?"

"Oh God, please, don't be dead, who knows his number?!" Mr. Harrington asked in a panic before grabbing Ned by the shoulders. "Please tell me you know where he is."

"Probably with another lady friends, am I right?" One of the boys snorted elbowing Brad who rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding? Penis Park? Getting some?"

"I'm telling you Martin, this trip is cursed."

"Mr. Dell, please-" The teachers bickered as the students dispersed to their room. Michelle looked around suspiciously as Ned and Betty snuck off together. There were some questions she needed answers to about Peter. And whatever that thing she picked up might be the proof she needed.

Michelle was almost 68% sure that Peter Parker was Spider-Man.


	2. Illusions

"You know, a beard is like, just a curtain for your face."

"Oh my God, you're so right." Betty giggled as she and Ned sat on the couch. The TV was on, news coverage about the elementalist attacks. A knock on the door made the two look up confused. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Ugh, no?" The teen got up, cracking the door open. "Hello-"

"Hey Ned, we need to talk." Michelle came in, walking past Ned. Betty dove behind the couch before realizing it was Michelle. 

"MJ? What-?" The teen dropped her bag and pulled something out of it. 

"What's with the projector?" Ned asked as Michelle locked the door before closing the curtains to the room.

"I don't know, you tell me. Ned." 

"Ugh, what are you-?"

"I know Peter's Spider-Man." Michelle interrupted him. 

"He told you?! I mean, I have no idea what you're talking." Ned started to sweat. Michelle leaned in.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain how whenever he disappears, Spider-Man shows up?"

"I-"

"Or how about how I always see him making weird web like fluids in science class? It looks an awful lot like the stuff Spider-Man uses."

"He...likes Spider-Man cosplay?"

"And what about how he worked with Tony Stark just after Spider-Man joined the Avengers? Or how about-?"

"Okay! He is Spider-Man!" Ned broke down. "I'm his, official, computer guy."

"Oh shit really?" Michelle asked a little surprised. "I was like only sixty eight percent sure."

"Peter's Spider-Man?" Betty asked looking confused at Ned. "Well actually that explains a lot. Oh Ned, no wonder you've been so nervous. Having to keep that secret?" Michelle tried not to gag as the two hugged. 

"Gross but, we've got more important stuff to worry about. Like where the hell is Peter?"

"I'm sure he's fi-" Ned stood up, bumping into the projector knocking it over. "Uh oh-" The projector, camera thing turned on and showed Mysterio. 

"What the hell...?"

~~

"-er....hey...Peter...."

The teen groaned as a hand shook his shoulder.

"Mmmm, May...it's too early." The teen tried to swat the hand away but found he couldn't move his arm. "Wha...?" The sixteen year old fought with his eyelids before they finally started to open. 

"Hey kid! You're finally up!" Peter sat up as his head spun and vision adjusted. And he froze. 

"M-Mr. Stark?"


	3. Conflict

"Pete...are you okay?" Peter stared at the man who sat at the edge of the couch he was laying on.

"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter gaped as he abruptly sat up. "What-?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid." Tony sat next to Peter, his hands on the teen's shoulder. "You took a pretty bad fall. Don't need you making it any worse." Peter looked over at his shoulder, now covered in bandages before turning to Tony. "Might want to-whoa!" Tony was surprised by Peter leaning forward and tightly hugging him. "Kid, you alright?"

"Mr. Stark...." Peter count believe it. It was Tony Stark. Real and in the flesh. How the hell was this even possible? He could feel tears starting to build up as he pulled away. 

"Oh, good he's finally awake." Peter turned to the new voice confused. There at the entrance of the room was Quentin Beck. 

Immediately his spider sense tingled as he jumped away from the couch, in front of Tony. His web slingers aimed at the man.

"Peter what the hell?" Tony asked as the teen glared at the older man.

"He attacked me!"

"What?"

"At the bar! He drugged me and wanted to take EDITH."

"Peter, put those down, I can explain," Quentin moved towards Peter,"that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" 

"Listen, kid I wasn't being completely honest with Fury."

"No shit."

"I'm...not the only interdimensional traveller from my home world." Peter lowered his arms slightly in confusion.

"What?"

"That man at the bar with you, that wasn't me."

"Then, who was it?" Peter's arms were now down completely as he was more confused than anything despite the tingling sensation that refused to leave.

"William Kaplan, AKA Wiccan," Tony interjected as he pulled up a holographic computer via the watch on his arm. 

"In my universe, he was the son of Scarlet Witch and Vision," Quentin said as the screen turned to the photo of a teenage boy, "in this universe he's the son of Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan. But in my universe he was even more powerful than his mom and dad combined. He's the one who summoned the elementals. I didn't realize he came to your dimension too. Last thing I remembered was being knocked out by someone. He made himself look like me to get those," Quentin pointed at the glasses in Peter's shirt pocket.

"Why would he need these? And where are we?" Quentin looked at Tony.

"Those glasses have the tech he needs to create a new interdimensional portal."

"Why does he want that?"

"To bring all the dimensions together and destroy them." Quentin gestured to Tony. "As you can see it's already starting."

"Wait, so this Tony is from another dimension?"

"Yeah kid, I know it's pretty crazy."

"Actually after everything that happened in the last few weeks? It's not that weird. But what to we do now?"

"What we do best kid," Tony smirked, "Save the world."

~~

"Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me."

"Oh come on, it was a good impression!" Quentin's head was buried in his hands at the groaned.

"Save the world?! What the hell kind of line is that Tim?"

"I just thought the script given was tired and repetitive."

"Tim, the last thing we need is for you to blow this whole thing for us. We're screwed if the kids realizes what's actually going on."

Quentin was already on edge. They were this close to losing the Stark Tech. Luckily their scriptwriter managed to write a whole new convoluted story before the kid even woke up. 

"By the way, tell HR to send Tina a fruit basket."

"Hey what about me? I'm holding this whole thing together! He needs a Tony Stark."

"You are a shit Tony Stark."

"I will have you know, I went to Juilliard." 

"And look where that got you. Don't think I didn't see you trying to steal my spotlight."

"Whatever, we've got him under our thumb and that's what's important right?" The man glared at Tim before his phone rang.

"That's Fury. I've got actual important stuff to do. Keep an eye on the kid."


End file.
